


You make me so corny

by cortexikid



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: And fulfil a little fantasy of his, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Richie and Eddie get lost in a corn maze, Richie can't help but make movie references, grown men bickering like kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/pseuds/cortexikid
Summary: “We’re lost.”“We are not lost, asshole,” Eddie rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air, “this thing is made for kids.”Richie slowly turned, smirk crossing his face.“I swear to god, Rich, if you eventhinkabout making a Children of the Corn joke—”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	You make me so corny

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the lovely [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/) who sent me the prompt "Reddie lost in a corn maze together" to help me battle my writer's block. It really did the trick :D It also kept me distracted from wisdom-tooth pain so double-bonus! ♡
> 
> Happy Halloween (and my birthday) month! Enjoy! xo

“Ruh roh.”

“‘Ruh roh?’ Don’t ‘ruh roh,’ Richie, you’re not fucking Scooby Doo.” 

“I hate to be a bad news bear—”

“It’s bearer of bad news.”

“We’re lost.” 

Eddie Kaspbrak blinked, head tilted up at his best friend, roommate and tentatively-as-of-yet-undefined _third thing_ , Richie Tozier who continued to look around them as if he were a sea captain flirting with the horizon. 

“We are not lost, asshole,” Eddie rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air, “this thing is made for kids.”

Richie slowly turned, smirk crossing his face. 

“I swear to god, if you even think about making a Children of the Corn joke—”

“Would you say we’re in an ‘adult nightmare’ right about now, Eds, or…?” 

Eddie shoved him, “You've been an ‘adult nightmare’ since 1976.” 

Richie held up a hand to his chest as if wounded, “Excuse me, Spaghedward, that is just not accurate.”

He waited a beat, taking several steps in front of Eddie (who was determinedly charging ahead) and began to walk backwards, spreading his arms out, a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“I’ve been _your adult dream_ since 2016.” 

The innuendo was not lost on either of them, but Eddie refused to take the bait, instead rolling his eyes and deftly ignoring the heat pooling in his stomach because they were in the middle of a fucking kids’ corn maze and apparently lost. It was hardly the time to evaluate just how accurate Richie’s little rhyme was.

“You have actually,” he agreed airily, taking several steps forward and forcing Richie back in the direction Eddie chose, his legs stumbling a little, lanky and uncoordinated as usual, “you’ve been in _every adult dream_ I’ve had since 2016, Rich.”

He watched smugly as Richie’s jaw slackened, eyes a little more wide behind his signature specs. 

“Yeah,” Eddie continued, enjoying the thrill of trashing the Trashmouth, “there’s the one where you forget to file your taxes and end up in jail like Wesley Snipes,” he began counting on his fingers, “there’s the one where you think it’s a good idea to try and renovate your own pool and end up stuck down in the empty one like Mac and Charlie from It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia…” 

Richie grinned good-naturedly at the reference, probably pleased with himself for enforcing their IASIP binge-watch, giving a ‘it could happen’ half-shrug. 

“And,” Eddie paused for dramatic effect because it was Halloween and he was stuck in a fucking corn maze with the world’s oldest child, “there’s the one where you forget that only _you_ have a terrible sense of direction and I…”

He trailed off, reaching out and grabbing Richie’s wrist to steer him right instead of left. 

“...don’t.” 

Richie blinked as they found themselves near the entrance of the maze, seemingly the last out, the silhouettes of children and parents making their way to the parking lot as dusk fell overhead. 

“Impressive Eds,” Richie beamed, opening his hand and jiggling his wrist until Eddie's fingers bumped against his, pulling them gently to a stop. “We’ll be reunited with the creepy white-haired children any second now.”

Slowly, he closed his larger hand around Eddie’s and gave it a tight squeeze. 

Eddie watched their hands for a beat before glancing up and catching Richie’s eye. 

“That’s Village of the Damned, not Children of the Corn, idiot.” 

Richie chuckled.

“Since when did you become a horror-story expert?”

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Since I lived in one. Twice.” 

Richie hummed in agreement, eyes catching on Eddie’s cheek that housed one of the two scars that served as reminders of such horrors, before stepping a little closer. 

“Hey,” he murmured, voice lowering slightly as he leaned into him, winding his free arm around Eddie’s shoulders, “remember that time we got stuck in Mikey’s cornfield and had to wait for the Losers to find us with flashlights ‘cause it got so dark?”

Eddie did remember that. Vividly. Now that he was allowed to. He remembered how cold it had been, how he had violently shivered in only his T-shirt and shorts and how Richie had wound an arm around his shoulders much like he was right now and immediately stopped his shaking. 

He could never tell if it was Richie’s warmth or proximity to him that had managed to put a halt to his impending freak-out. Probably both. 

“Yeah,” he tilted his head up to meet his eye, squeezing his hand, “you kept quoting Children of the Corn back then too. It wasn’t funny that time either.” 

Richie’s laugh vibrated through his chest so that Eddie felt it in his shoulder. 

Now he was suppressing a shiver for a whole different reason. 

“Riiiight,” Richie smirked, leaning in even closer, his breath bouncing off Eddie’s cheek, “I kept saying—”

“Yelling—”

__

“Yelling—”

“Praise God, praise the Lord!” The two of them yelled in unison. 

Up ahead, several parents turned at the sound, causing them to break into laughter. 

“Shit, I can’t believe we’re gonna get banned from a Halloween pop-up shop,” Eddie groused as he gripped Richie’s hip with his free hand, squeezing in a way that was supposed to be admonishing but judging by Richie’s face, was anything but. 

“Well, if we’re getting kicked out anyway,” Richie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “can I fulfil lil 14-year-old Richie’s dreams and do what I wanted to do in the field back then?” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes. 

“Is it rated PG?” 

Richie tilted his head in thought. 

“PG13 at most.” 

Eddie heaved a faux-sigh, “Then go ahead. Fulfil whatever little—”

Richie cut him off with a gentle kiss, his arm tightening ever-so-slightly around his shoulders as he pulled them closer together, tracing his tongue feather-light across Eddie’s lip.

Eddie opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, an electric thrill surging through his body, the feel of Richie’s mouth against his still exhilarating after over a month since their first one, shared on a quiet night in September, pressed against their fridge, the taste of ice cream still on their lips. 

Richie gave the tiniest of moans, more of a hum that he will one hundred percent deny later as Eddie reached up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him further down for one last nip of the lips before breaking the kiss. 

__

_“God Eds,”_ Richie gasped, resting their foreheads together, “you make me _so corny.”_

And just like that, the spell was broken. 

Eddie shoved a cackling Richie away from him, charging towards the entrance without a backward glance, calling over his shoulder. 

“You’re un-fucking-real Tozier, you know that?” 

“Yeah,” Richie called back, scrambling to keep up, their car coming into view in the distance, “you made that point already, Eds. I’m your _dream.”_

Eddie didn’t dignify that with a response. No matter how right it was. Instead, later that night, he took his revenge out on the pumpkin they had bought for carving. 

He always was good at capturing Trashmouth’s essence. And Richie’s glasses were almost too easy to carve into the fruit with the box cutter he got from Home Depot.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to [ my Tumblr.](https://octoberobserver.tumblr.com/) [More Reddie fics here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/works?fandom_id=34555820)


End file.
